Amor Anjelical
by Lady Ann-chan
Summary: A vida de InuYasha muda completamente com a chegada de Rin, uma anjinha q literalmente caiu do céu. 1º o meioirmão do hanyou se muda para o AP do mesmo, e agora, o hanyou se vê envolvido com a nova e misteriosa aluna, Kagome Higurashi. Kag&Inu.
1. Chapter 1

Amor Angelical – Completo

**Capítulo I – O Acidente**

[justo[i Reino dos Céus [/i

Uma pequena anjinha estava sentada em um banco, esta fitava uma fonte, que na verdade era um portal que os anjos usavam para chegar à Terra.

A Pequena anjinha chamava-se Rin, possuía os cabelos pretos azulados e olhos castanhos; tinha um corpo bonito; aparentemente tinha 15 anos. Era uma garota doce, animada, atrapalhada e muito curiosa; adora o seu trabalho de "cuidar" da vida dos humanos, o problema era que ela estava suspensa de missões na Terra, devido a um "pequeno" problema na última missão, o que deu muita dor de cabeça em seu chefe, ficando assim em suspensão por tempo indeterminado.

- Rin-chan, o que faz aqui? - a pequena assustou-se, virou para encarar a dona da voz e sorriu ao ver que era a sua irmã.  
- Nada demais K-chan, apenas vigiando aquele belo hanyou de olhos dourados que você tanto a... - não conseguiu terminar de falar, já que foi interrompida pela irmã.  
- Ok, Rin... Já entendi. - disse sorrindo.

Kagome era uma anjinha de cabelos pretos azulados e olhos azuis; tinha um corpo perfeito para sua idade; aparentemente tinha 16 anos. Irmã mais velha de Rin, a única família da pequena, era uma garota um "pouco" estressada, animada e um pouquinho preguiçosa. Às vezes ela queria ser mortal, mas ao pensar na irmã retira esses certos pensamentos da cabeça.

Na Sala do chefe...  
- Onde estão aquelas duas??? - perguntou o chefão dos anjos, Backtoso [não sei se é assim que escreve, mas... voltando.  
Backtoso, o anjo supremo ou chefe, era extremamente calmo, a não ser quando se tratava de Rin, Kagome e Sango, as três conseguiam tirar a calma de seu chefe.  
- Não sei senhor. Mas a Sango já está a caminho... - respondeu a secretária de Backtoso, Ayame. Mal a anjinha saiu e a porta foi novamente aberta.  
- Mandou me chamar? - perguntou a recém chegada.  
- Sim Sango, sente-se. – ordenou.

Sango era a mais responsável das três anjinhas, tinha os cabelos longos e castanhos, seus olhos eram chocolates, sempre estava com os cabelos presos em um alto rabo-de-cavalo. Tinha um belo corpo, desconfiada, conhecia as duas irmãs a muitos anos, viviam sempre juntas, até as missões das três sempre tinha uma ligação, para a felicidade delas.

- Bom dia, Backtoso! - escutaram duas pessoas falando alegremente.  
- Onde vocês se meteram? Estão atrasadas! -repreendeu o chefe  
- Que mal-humor, chefinho. - reclamou Kagome  
- Caladas e sentem-se. - as duas obedeceram - Eu as chamei aqui, porque tenho uma missão para vocês... - Rin abriu um sorriso -... Duas. - indicou Kagome e Sango.  
Backtoso virou-se para tela atrás de si, nesta apareceu a foto de um garoto. Este de cabelos castanhos curtos, corpo escultural, parecia ter 17 anos.  
- Uau! Que gato! - disseram as irmãs juntas  
- Este é Houshi Miroke... - falou ignorando o comentário das duas - Ele tem 17 anos e estuda no Shikon no Tama, ele tem um pequeno problema, o senhor dos Anjos negros estão atrás dele. – explicou.

- Por quê? – perguntou Rin.

- Eu não tenho idéia. – respondeu o chefe - Sango você ficará de olho nele, só tem uma coisa, ele é meio hentai.

Mal o chefe falou isso, e na imagem o garoto recebeu uma bofetada de duas garotas.  
- Meio?? - falou Sango  
- Bom, isso não vem ao caso... Você ganhará uma identidade nova, vai estudar no mesmo colégio que ele e morar no apartamento do lado.  
- Ok, chefinho. - respondeu pegando uma pastinha rosa e saiu da sala em seguida.  
- Rin, você ainda ESTÁ suspensa, organize o depósito... Kagome quero falar com você em particular.

Rin saiu com raiva saiu com raiva em direção oposto do deposito, estava furiosa por ainda estar suspensa.  
"Eu não acredito! Ele deveria me perdoar, afinal a culpa não foi minha... Não por completo... - riu do comentário - O que será que ele quer com a K-chan?" pensou  
A pequena anjinha estava indo para o portal dos anjos, mal se aproximou e sentiu um vento frio atravessar seu corpo, antes que pudesse fazer algo foi sugada pelo portal.  
- Aaaaahhhhh  
"Que o Backtoso não se irrite... Não foi minha culpa." – pensou. [/justo

3


	2. Capítulo II  Eu Não Acredito em Anjos

Amor Angelical

**Capítulo II – Eu não Acredito em Anjos**

- normal fala  
" " pensamento/ironia  
_bláblá sonho/narração de alguém  
_

Terra: Tókio

Um jovem hanyou andava calmamente pelas ruas, este tinha cabelos longos e prateados; olhos dourados; orelhinhas de cachorro na cabeça [muito kawaiis; possuía caninos afiados e garras em ambas as mãos, seu nome InuYasha, este de 17 anos.

InuYasha estava a caminho da casa de seu melhor amigo, Miroke, recebera uma ligação do mesmo pedindo para falar com ele.

Faltavam apenas duas ruas, quando escutou um grito ecoar no ar, olhou para os lados, mas na rua estava deserta, apenas ele, o grito ficou mais forte, olhou para cima e viu uma jovem caindo, rapidamente a pegou, antes que esta atingisse o chão.

- Ai, ai, ai... - escutou a garota suspirar aliviada quando seus pés tocaram o chão.  
- Da onde você surgiu? - perguntou o hanyou ao notar que a garota literalmente "caiu do céu".  
- Oh, céus... Backtouso vai me matar... Se bem que dessa vez a culpa não foi minha, o portal me sugou, aposto que a Sango havia acabado de sair... E eu nem trouxe o meu C.C para me comunicar com ela. - falava a garota nervosa, o hanyou a encarou sem entender  
- Olha, eu vou te levar pra minha casa... Acho que depois que você "caiu do céu" ficou meio zonza.  
- Tudo bem... Vamos?? - o hanyou concordou, pegou o celular ligou para o amigo e avisou que não iria mais para a casa do mesmo, deu meia volta e seguiu o percurso para casa.

InuYasha conduziu a garota até seu apartamento, o garoto morava na cobertura de um belo e luxuoso edifício. Seu pai era um dos mais ricos youkais do país, mas o garoto não se importava, seu pai morava com o meio-irmão do hanyou e em outra cidade, antes de se mudar deu um apartamento para a mãe de InuYasha, Izayou, mas esta havia morrido há quase dois anos.

Rin avistou o grande edifício onde o garoto morava, a anjinha já o conhecia, na verdade conhecia sua vida toda, já que desde a sua suspensão vigiava o hanyou em segredo, pois se seu "chefinho" soubesse, ela estaria mais encrencada que nunca.   
Os dois adentraram o edifício, o elevador e subiram para a cobertura, a casa do hanyou. Eram apenas dois apartamentos por onda, com exceção da cobertura, que só havia um mesmo [o do Inu, o edifício tinha 10 andares.  
InuYasha abriu o apartamento, pediu para a garota entrar, a mesma sentou-se no sofá.

- Vou pegar algo para você beber... Por favor, não repare a bagunça. - falou seguindo para a cozinha.  
"Que bagunça? Ele é organizado!"  
- Onde eu coloquei a chave? - ouviu o hanyou perguntar da cozinha  
- Tente a geladeira, você acabou deixando ai nesta manhã. - disse Rin  
- Até parece que eu ia deixar a chave na... - parou de falar, ao abrir o local e ver a chave dentro. – Ok, como você sabia?  
- Eu conheço você, InuYasha Taisho. - o hanyou se espantou e fitou a garota sentada em seu sofá - Conheço sua vida toda. - completou por fim  
- Andou me seguindo? - perguntou confuso  
- Não, apenas zelando lá de cima... - indicou o céu - Sou Rin, uma anja guardiã. - levantou-se e apresentou-se  
- Eu não acredito em anjos. - retrucou ainda surpreso  
- Eu sei. - a garota tornou a se sentar e contou tudo que ocorrera naquela manhã, explicando para o garoto tudo direitinho.

O hanyou não estava acreditando muito na história da garota, mas lhe intrigava o fato da mesma saber onde ele esquecera a chave naquela manhã, mas isso não queria dizer que ela fosse anja, queria?  
O garoto levantou do sofá ainda pensativo, a anjinha apenas ria divertida da situação. InuYasha fitou a garota atentamente, foi então que notou uma aureola branca acima da cabeça da menina, e duas asas igualmente brancas saindo das costas desta.

- Tudo bem... Se eu acreditasse que o que diz é verdade... Por que não voa para o céu? - perguntou  
- Kkk... Eu não posso voar, só tenho permissão para flutuar. - dizendo isso Rin levitou alguns metros, assustando o garoto novamente.  
- Então, como irá voltar para casa? - a menina se entristeceu, ainda não tinha pensado nisso, pensou em sua irmã e em como a mesma estaria preocupada. - Você pode ficar aqui... Gostei de você... - ouviu o garoto dizer e o abraçou.  
- Obrigado Inu-kun... Agora uma mudança... - mal falou isso e uma áurea branca a cercou, as asas haviam sumido, junto com a aureola. Mas ainda usava o seu tradicional vestidinho branco de alcinha - Não se pode ficar no mundo mortal, sem ser mortal. - dizendo isso seguiu o hanyou para dentro de um dos quartos onde ela ficaria. 

Sango já estava em Tókio, perdeu um pouco do tempo tentando encontrar o edifício onde moraria, já que o chefe não lhe deu essas informações completas.  
- Boa Tarde, sou a nova moradora do 504.  
- Srta. Takeda? - a garota confirmou - Aqui estão as chaves. Bem vinda! - Sango agradeceu pegou as caixas com suas coisas e adentrou o hall do edifício.  
"O bom, é que posso usar meus poderes, hehehe"

Pensando nisso, usou os seus poderes para as caixas levitarem em vez de ter que carregar todo o peso sozinha, mas a porta do elevador foi aberta, assustada retirou os poderes das caixas e como não conseguiu equilibrá-las, todas caíram no chão. Um garoto que saíra do elevador na mesma hora, baixou-se para ajudá-la com as coisas.

- Obrigada. - agradeceu seguindo com o garoto até o elevador  
- Nova moradora? - a garota confirmou com a cabeça - Que AP?  
- 504. Sou Takeda Sango.  
- Houshi Miroke, prazer. Que conhecidência, eu moro no 503. - falou o garoto com um sorriso malicioso que não passou despercebido pela anjinha.  
Sango colocou as caixas no meio da sala de seu AP e foi se despedir do seu novo vizinho.  
- Se precisar de alguma coisa é só bater! - o garoto abraçou a menina, mas antes que se separassem passou a mão em certos lugares da anjinha, que furiosa deixou a marca de sua mão na cara do garoto.  
- HENTAII!!!!  
"Que sorte a minha de ficar com esse pervertido." – reclamou.

Após fechar a porta na cara do garoto, como apenas um comando as caixas sumiram e na sua mão apareceu o C.C [comunicador celestial, lembrava um IPOD, mas servia para falar com seu chefe, na telinha dele aparecia o rosto de quem estivesse falando, como se estivessem falando cara a cara.  
- Sango, como está tudo ai? - ouviu a voz de seu chefe através do aparelhinho.  
- Tudo bem, se não fosse esse Hentai aqui do lado.  
- ¬¬" Você viu a Rin?  
- Não, sai antes dela... Não me diga que ela sumiu?  
- Sumiu.  
- Eu pedi para você não me dizer. - retrucou  
- ¬¬" Não fale nada para Kagome ainda... Vou tentar encontrá-la, apesar que vai ser difícil, já que ela não está com o C.C dela. - explicou - Até amanhã e não se atrase.  
- Até parece que eu me atraso. - revidou a anjinha, mas o chefe já havia desligado. 

4


	3. Capítulo III  Encontrandose

Amor Angelical

**Capítulo III – Encontrando-se**

O dia mal amanhecera e Rin já estava de pé, a anjinha preparou um café da manhã bem caprichado, tomou banho e vestiu uma camisa que seu novo amigo lhe dera na noite anterior.  
InuYasha levantou, tomou banho, vestiu o uniforme [composto apenas pela camisa branca com detalhes pretos, já que era calça jeans para os garotos e uma saia qualquer, mas de cor preta, azul ou branca para as garotas.

O garoto já estava acostumado a sair de casa sem tomar café, já que nunca dava tempo de fazer, pegou os materiais, saiu do quarto e sentiu o delicioso cheiro de comida vindo da cozinha, surpreendeu-se ao ver Rin sentada à mesa o esperando.  
- Bom dia InuYasha! - falou convidando-o a se sentar  
- Bom dia Rin! Não precisava ter feito isso... - falou sentando-se  
- Eu quis... Você nunca toma café quando sai para o colégio, agora vai tomar.  
- Você vai comigo... A gente faz a sua matricula como minha irmã, já providenciei o seu uniforme. - a anjinha concordou com a cabeça.  
Assim que terminaram de comer, lavaram os pratos e saíram de casa.

Sango acordou mais tarde que o normal, amaldiçoou o chefe, por ele ter dito que se atrasaria no dia seguinte, fez tudo muito rápido, pegou as coisas e saiu de casa agradecendo por seu AP ser perto do colégio, abriu a porta do elevador e entrou, mas quando este ia se fechando seu "alvo" a abriu.

- Bom dia! Que conhecidência estudarmos no mesmo colégio... - falou o garoto, mas a anjinha apenas sorriu como resposta.  
Assim que chegaram na rua, Miroke ouviu uma voz conhecida chamá-lo, virou-se dando de cara com o melhor amigo.  
- InuYasha! Não me apresenta a sua amiga?  
- Digo o mesmo Miroke. - retrucou - Esta é a Rin, minha irmã.  
- Sua irmã? - perguntou sem entender - Só se for de consideração. Mas, isso não vem ao caso, deixe me apresentá-los, esta é a Sango, minha nova vizinha. - falou puxando a garota  
- Sinto muito por você. - comentou o hanyou rindo e as duas garotas também riram.  
Assim que Sango olhou para a garota ao lado do hanyou reconheceu Rin, em sua forma humana. As duas se abraçaram o que fez os garotos estranharem.  
- Vocês já se conhecem? - perguntaram juntos.  
- Sim, conheci a Sango em outras missões. - InuYasha entendeu o que a garota quis dizer, mas Miroke ficou "boiando", antes que o mesmo perguntasse alguma coisa, os quatro seguiram para o colégio.

Assim que chegaram ao colégio, o sinal tocou, a professora chamou Sango e Rin para fora da sala, enquanto os alunos entravam na sala, os garotos guardaram os lugares das duas. Quando todos chegaram a professora começou a falar:  
- Temos 3 novas alunas, apesar que a aulas já começaram.. - as três entraram na sala - Apresentem-se por favor! - pediu.  
- Oi, sou Takeda Sango. - apresentou-se sentando ao lado de Miroke  
- Eu sou Taisho Rin. - apresentou-se sentando-se na frente de InuYaha.  
- Sou Higurashi Kagome. - apresentou-se de uma forma meio fria.  
"Sango, é a minha irmã!" disse Rin por pensamento (Obs.: elas podem conversar por pensamento)

InuYasha fitou a garota ao escutá-la se apresentar, ficou boquiaberto, era muito bela, lembrava muito com a mãe do mesmo e parecia fisicamente com Rin. Viu a garota se aproximar e sentar ao seu lado  
- Fecha a boca Inuzinho. - sussurrou Miroke  
- Feh.  
"Kagome onde se meteu? Estive preocupada..." - disse Sango  
"Não posso falar... Rin você está bem? Me deixou preocupada quando sumiu."  
"Desculpe mana... Estou na casa do Inu-kun"

As três voltaram a prestar a atenção na aula, tinham que fingir ser garotas normais, e isso envolvia aulas. A primeira aula acabou, a segunda mal começou e o professor já passou um trabalho de grupo.  
- Professor, o senhor vai escolher o grupo? - perguntou uma garota olhando maliciosa para Miroke e InuYasha.  
Que por sinal eram os garotos mais cobiçados do colégio.  
- Eu vou escolher... Higurashi, Takeda, Taisho's e Houshi, vocês são um grupo.

Assim que o professor separou a sala em grupos para o trabalho, o mesmo separou os assuntos, deu o prazo de entrega, dois. As quatro primeiras aulas acabaram os alunos foram liberados para o intervalo.

Os cinco saíram da classe, ficaram conversando perto do campo de futebol.  
- Podemos fazer o trabalho na casa do InuYasha... - sugeriu Miroke  
- E por que não na sua? - perguntou InuYasha aparecendo atrás do amigo o assustando  
- Porque você mora sozinho...  
- Você também. - retrucou  
- A sua é melhor... Vai Inuzinho.. Sim?  
- Que seja.. Mas NÃO me chame de "Inuzinho". – ordenou

O grupo ficou resolvendo como fariam tudo, acabaram decidindo ir para a casa do garoto após o colégio. InuYasha estava achando estranho o fato de Sango e Rin estarem no maior dos papos com Kagome, mal acabaram de conhecer a mesma.  
Continuaram conversando até que escutaram uma voz bem próxima deles.  
- MI-CHAN!!! - o alguém se jogou nos braços de Miroke  
- Quem é esse? - perguntou Sango.  
- É o Jacktouso, ele é gay e vive atrás da gente, e o que vem ai é o Houjo, um baka que nos ama. - respondeu InuYasha entediado, pulando para cima de uma árvore, antes que Jacktouso o notasse.  
- Me solta Jacktouso! - disse Miroke se afastando do garoto, assim que o cara soltou Miroke notou as três garotas sentadas olhando a cena divertida.

- K-chan, não te vejo desde que você voltou para aquele lugar em que vivia. - exclamou abraçando a menina.  
- Faço das suas as minhas palavras Jacktouso. - respondeu a garota  
Jacktouso e Houjo sentaram junto do grupo. Sango, Rin e o recém chegado conversavam animadas, Miroke apenas prestava atenção, InuYasha estava perdido em seus pensamentos e Kagome, essa estava tentando não enfiar um belo tapa na cara de Houjo que estava começando a irritá-la.

Jacktouso fazia segundo ano, ele era um anjo, mas na última missão de Rin, ele que era e é gay se apaixonou pelo protegido da pequena, causando a maior confusão na missão da mesma. É proibido anjos se apaixonarem por mortais, (a maioria doa anjos não possuem certos sentimentos, como a capacidade de amar), por isso é difícil isso ocorrer.

Mas com Jacktouso ocorreu, o anjo foi punido, teria tais sentimentos arrancados de seu coração e ele seria banido, virando um anjo corrompido ou anjo Negro. Ou poderia ele mesmo matar a tal pessoa por quem se apaixonara. Mas ele se negou matar aquele que ele se apaixonara, na noite que seria julgado, fugiu para a Terra perdendo sua licença de anjo, ou seja virando Mortal. O que envergonhou seu irmão e chefe das anjinhas, Backtouso.

O papo estava bom, mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco, o intervalo acabou, e as garotas se despediram-se de Jacktouso. Sango e Rin foram acompanhando os dois garotos até a sala do segundo ano, enquanto Kagome, InuYasha e Miroke foram para a sala, o hanyou abriu a porta assim que Kagome ia entrando, Miroke passou a mão na garota, em troca recebeu um belo soco no nariz, uma garota ia entrando na sala e xingou Kagome, que apenas retrucou um "faço bom proveito" e sentou-se.

Após as aulas todos seguiram para a casa de InuYasha, deixaram as coisas na sala mesmo, enquanto Miroke e Sango providenciavam o almoço, Rin mostrava a casa para Kagome, InuYasha arrumava os materiais para o trabalho.

Rin fora ajudar o "casal" na cozinha, Kagome andou até a varanda que era na sala, ao lado esquerdo da porta havia uma escada circular que levava para a outra parte da cobertura, a garota subiu sem pensar duas vezes. Havia uma enorme piscina com direito a trampolim e tudo, no meio do jardim havia uma bela salinha branca, com folhas caindo sobre o teto de vidro e as paredes cobertas por flores brancas e vermelhas, do outro lado havia uma sala de treinamento.  
A anjinha se aproximou mais da salinha, sentiu uma forte energia no local, toucou a maçaneta afim de abri-la, mas antes que move-se a mão, ouviu uma voz atrás de si.  
- Não abre... Está trancada... A chave sumiu após a morte de minha mãe. - ouviu a voz do hanyou  
- O que tem aqui?  
- É uma sala de música, ela passava horas tocando no piano... - disse o hanyou lembrando-se da mãe - Deve estar tudo empoeirado, vamos comer. - completou descendo as escadas.  
"Achei onde vou ficar"

No fim da tarde, todos foram embora, o trabalho já havia sido terminado, Miroke ficara de imprimir, este fora embora junto com Sango, Kagome fora a primeira a ir embora. Rin já havia trocado de roupa, estava vestindo um vestidinho solto de cor amarela e seus cabelos estavam soltos, InuYasha penas vestia a calça de um moletom vermelho.  
- Inu, você tem falado com seu meio-irmão? - perguntou Rin deitando no colo do hanyou  
- Não Rin, para falar a verdade a gente não se dá muito bem...  
- Gosta de surpresa?  
- Não vindo dele...  
- Então acho melhor atender o telefone... - avisou  
- Que telefone... - mal falou isso e o mesmo tocou...  
TRIMMMMM  
- Alô?  
- InuYasha, meu caro maio-irmão, surgiu um imprevisto e vou morar aqui..  
- Aqui? Aqui onde?  
- Aqui na sua casa. Abra a porta. - e desligou  
- Rin, atenda a porta eu vou arrumar um quarto. - e saiu pelo corredor.

A anjinha riu, sabia que o irmão do amigo chegaria, levantou-se do sofá e foi em direção da porta, abriu a dando de cara com um youkai de cabelos prata longos, olhos dourados e alto, elegante, tinha um desenho de uma meia lua na testa, aparentemente deveria ter 19 anos.  
Sesshumaru encarou a pequena que acabara de abrir a porta, olhou a menina de cima abaixo e ficou meio surpreendido com a beleza desta.  
- Acho que bati no Ap errado... - comentou  
- Depende, você se chama Sesshumaru? - o youkai confirmou - Bem-vindo, sou Rin.  
- O baka do meu MEIO irmão está?  
- Quanta delicadeza "irmãozinho"... Obrigado Rin. - anjinha correu ao seu encontro e o abraçou de forma carinhosa, InuYasha a abraçou de volta.  
- Já arrumei o seu quarto. - indicou o quarto antigo de sua mãe.  
- Obrigado... Depois conversarmos... - falou Sesshumaru entrando na casa e seguindo para o quarto indicado.

b Oiiii gente!!

Desculpem não ter postado...

Mas, a minha cachorrinha foi operada e eu fiquei revisando com o meu irmão e com a minha mãe para cuidar dela...

Espero que estejam gostando da fic...

E obrigado a todos que comentaram.

Bjus /b 

6


	4. Capítulo IV  Parecidas Demais

Amor Angelical

**Capítulo IV – Parecidas Demais**

InuYasha seguiu Sesshumaru até o antigo quarto de sua mãe, este era ao lado do seu [gente, eu num vou descrever não, ta?, o quarto era uma suíte.  
- Rin, pegue algumas roupas que era da minha mãe e leve para o meu quarto, amanhã sairemos para comprar novas. - disse InuYasha sorrindo para a anjinha

Rin abaixou-se na frente de um baú, retirou algumas roupas, sem fitar o meio-irmão do hanyou, apesar de saber que este a fitava, mas preferiu não encará-lo, ia saindo do quarto quando parou virando-se para InuYasha.  
- Inu, não tem nenhuma foto da sua mãe não?- perguntou ao notar a ausência de fotos no aposento.  
- Tem Rin, depois lhe mostro. Agora vá! -pediu. A garota obedeceu, mal a anjinha saiu e Sesshumaru começou a falar.  
- Francamente InuYasha! Namorando uma pirralha... - provocou  
- Em primeiro lugar, ela não é uma pirralha, tem quase a minha idade, em segundo, não estou namorando com ela, e terceiro, não se meta ela. - o hanyou saiu do quarto fechando a porta logo em seguida.  
"Ai tem coisa" - pensou Sesshumaru guardando suas coisas logo depois.

InuYasha saiu do quarto de sua mãe, seguiu para o quarto ao lado.  
A casa tinha três quartos, mas o terceiro o garoto transformara em escritório. Na sala havia uma varanda que não tinha porta, apenas cortinas que balançavam no ritmo do vento; a cozinha era espaçosa mais não tinha mesa, apenas uma bancada que dava para cinco pessoas; seguindo o corredor havia um bonito banheiro, e logo após ele uma cortina de náilon feita com miçangas [obra da mãe do Inu; logo depois tinha o atual escritório [do lado esquerdo; depois o corredor abria-se para dois lados, do lado direito o quarto de Inu, do esquerdo o quarto de Sesshumaru.

No quarto do Inu havia no lugar da janela, uma varanda[mas esta tinha porta com uma escada circular no canto esquerdo que dava para a ala especial da cobertura.  
O garoto entrou no quarto, sorriu ao ver a anjinha brincar com as roupas de sua mãe, fechou a porta do quarto, caminhou até o guarda-roupa e o abriu.  
- Rin, coloque as roupas desse lado. Amanhã depois da aula compramos novas. - a anjinha guardou as roupas onde o garoto pediu, caminhou até a porta da varanda e abriu deixando o vento adentrar o cômodo.  
- Inu, eu queria ver a sua mãe... - pediu a garota  
-Então, olhe para trás. - Rin olhou para trás e viu em cima do armário da TV, um enorme quadro de uma mulher.

A mulher tinha cabelos longos preto azulados, tinha olhos azuis brilhantes, no quadro vestia um quimono de família nobre. Rin se aproximou do quadro abismada, o garoto estranhou a reação da anjinha mais nada disse.  
- Parecidas Demais... - balbuciou a anjinha  
- O que você disse Rin?  
- Nada. - a garota virou-se para o hanyou que se assustou um pouco  
- Rin, fique parada. - a garota obedeceu sem entender - Agora que eu percebi... Você é muito parecida com a minha mãe.  
- Impressão sua Inu... - desconversou  
TOC TOC  
- ENTRA! -gritou InuYasha  
- Amanhã eu levo vocês para o colégio. - avisou Sesshumaru  
- Hei, Sesshy, você não acha a Rin parecida com a minha mãe? - perguntou antes que o meio-irmão fechasse a porta  
- Não, ela lembra. - e fechou a porta  
- Vamos dormir? - perguntou Rin, o hanyou concordou, trocou de roupa e se jogou ao lado da anjinha, dormindo em seguida.

Kagome surgiu na frente da sala de música na cobertura do hanyou, não poderia deixar que ninguém a visse ou seu disfarce iria por água abaixo, sentiu novamente o grande poder que havia naquele local.

Era uma anjinha poderosa, capaz de sentir diversos poderes, tocou na maçaneta prateada e a porta abriu.

O quartinho estava escuro, usou seus poderes para iluminar o local, apesar do tempo trancada, estava muito limpa e arrumada, a poderosa áurea do local mantinha as coisas como a antiga dona deixara. No meio da sala avistou um piano de cor preta, por baixo havia um belo tapete vermelho com detalhes em dourado.  
- Acho que encontrei um lugar para ficar... Só preciso temporariamente de roupas.

Diferente de sua irmã quando estava em sua forma normal, não usava um vestidinho branco, usava um kimono muito belo, da antiga nobreza do Japão. Mas como iria ficar por tempo indeterminado na Terra, precisava de roupas. Pensando nisso saiu da salinha ao notar que as luzes só apartamento foram apagadas.  
A anjinha flutuou até a sacada do quarto do hanyou, a porta estava aberta, fazendo as cortinas balançarem docemente junto ao vento, adentrou o cômodo, viu Rin dormindo ao lado do garoto, precisava da ajuda da irmã.  
"Rin!" - chamou a irmã, viu a mesma abrir os olhos e a fitar com alegria.  
- O que faz aqui K-chan? - perguntou afastando-se da cama  
-Preciso de roupas... Onde é o quarto da mãe do Inu?  
- Não! - quase gritou- Sesshumaru-sama está lá! - avisou - Eu vou, quando eu voltar você pega, ta? - Kagome concordou e Rin saiu.

Kagome fitou o hanyou adormecido, caminhou devagar até a cama, fitou seu rosto, sentou-se em uma parte da cama, ficando assim, mais próxima do garoto, tocou-lhe o rosto, mas não esperava que o garoto abrisse os olhos em seguida.  
InuYasha sentiu um carinhoso toque em sua face, abriu os olhos devagar, viu a silhueta de uma mulher na sua frente, esta cercada por uma áurea rosada, as asas brancas emendavam uma forte luz, demorou um pouco para se acostumar com essa, assim que isso aconteceu, conseguiu var o quimono, um belo quimono nobre idêntico ao que sua falecida mãe usou para tirar a foto que estava no quadro em seu quarto, os cabelos pretos azulados caiam pelos ombros.  
- Mãe? – perguntou.

Kagome assustou-se ao ouvir a voz do garoto, afastou-se da cama, mas o garoto levantou-se atrás da anjinha, esta recuou, assim que se virou viu o quadro da mãe do garoto, a mulher era muito parecida com ela e usava o mesmo quimono. Afastou-se do quadro, passou para a sacada, sendo seguida pelo hanyou, não tinha como subir já que o garoto estava na frente da escada.  
- Quem é você?

A anjinha penas sorriu, subiu em cima do murinho da sacada, o hanyou se assustou com tal ato, mas não pode pensar muito, já que a mulher o fitou, sorriu e jogou-se. O garoto correu até a sacada, viu o quimono esvoaçando, mas logo tudo sumiu, o quimono e a dona dele,restando apenas uma graciosa sakura que vôo até sua mão.  
"Kagome" - chamou Rin adentrando o quarto.

A pequena preocupo-se com o fato da irmã não responder, o hanyou não estava na cama, imaginou o que teria ocorrido, andou calmamente até a varanda, o seu amigo estava ali, sentado no degrau da escada com a sakura na mão.  
- Parecidas demais...  
- Quem InuYasha?  
- Sumiu... - indicou a sacada - A garota que esteve aqui, na verdade, não tenho a mínima idéia quem seja ela. - respondeu ainda fitando a sakura.  
- Parecidas demais... - sussurrou Rin rindo.

b Oiiii gente!!

Mais um capítulo para vocês...  
Acho que quando der vou ficar postando de dois em dois capítulos..

Hehehehe

Espero que estejam gostando e que eu recebe muitos Reviews.

Bjus /b 

5


	5. Capítulo V  Estranhas Reações  Parte I

Amor Angelical

**Capítulo V – Estranhas Reações Parte I  
**

Na manhã seguinte, Rin e InuYasha acordaram na mesma hora, a garota tomou banho, assim que saiu, InuYasha entrou. Rin pegou a mochila e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta em seguida. Antes de seguir para a cozinha entrou no quarto de Sesshumaru, esta não percebera que estava em sua forma normal, abriu o baú, onde ficavam as roupas de Izayou, colocou algumas na mochila e fechou ambos, quando já ia saindo do quarto, a porta do mesmo se abre entrando Sesshumaru.  
"Ótimo! To Lascada!" - reclamou em pensamento

Sesshumaru entrou no quarto, este parecia não poder vê-la, o que fez a anjinha estranhar, se o InuYasha poderia vê-la quando ela estava em sua forma normal, porque o irmão dele também não podia?  
"Tem alguém aqui! Mas onde?" - pensou o youkai procurando com os olhos, mas não conseguia ver ninguém.  
O youkai andou até a cama, abaixando-se e retirando de um canto uma antiga espada, esta com o cabo negro, onde podia-se ler "Tensseiga" em dourado, Rin encostou-se na parede assustada.  
- Seja lá quem for é melhor aparecer. - avisou o youkai - Eu não posso te ver, mas posso te sentir. - mal falou isso e empunhou a espada na direção exata de Rin.

A porta do quarto foi aberta, Sesshumaru e Rin viraram ao mesmo tempo para ver quem era, InuYasha encarou os dois sem entender o que ocorria no aposento, de um lado Rin com a mochila nas mãos um pouco assustada, do outro Sesshumaru empunhando a espada na direção da garota.  
- Te procurei por todo lado Rin. - falou InuYasha, Sesshumaru encarou o irmão sem entender  
Rin tomou forma humana aproveitando a distração do youkai e correu para InuYasha o abraçando, sesshumaru olhou boquiaberto, como aquela garota surgira ali?  
- Me desculpe InuYasha... Isso não vai se repetir. - ouviu a voz fina de Rin  
- Sesshumaru, por que diabos está com essa espada? - perguntou InuYasha  
-...  
-Ah, esquece... Deixe Rin em paz e vamos logo ou chegaremos atrasados... E ainda temos que pegar o Miroke e a Sango. - falou por fim, fechando a porta.

Sango já estava pronta, deixou a mochila no hall e entrou na apartamento de Miroke em sua forma normal [anjo.  
A casa de Miroke parecia-se muito com a sua, a diferença só estava nas cores, enquanto a casa da anjinha era de cores claras [branco e azul bebê, a do garoto era cores "calientes", como vermelho e laranja; em um canto na parede haviam pendurados "milhares" de quadros com fotos do garoto e diversas garotas, Sango contou umas 30 garotas.  
- Cadê o meu tênis?! - escutou a voz do garoto vindo do quarto do mesmo.

Sango seguiu a voz até o quarto, Miroke estava todo pronto, mas procurava desesperado pelo tênis. A garota o avistou por baixo de algumas revistas e transportou o de lugar, ficando visível para o garoto.  
- Engraçado, não tinha visto ele aqui. - falou calçando o tênis, pegou a chave do A.P os livros, quando já ia saindo, Sango transformou-se em mortal aparecendo no Hall.  
- Bom dia Sango! - disse passando a mão em certos lugares da garota - Desculpe, minha mão é amaldiçoada.  
- A minha também. - falou a certando a mão na cara do garoto.

Assim que saíram do edifício, InuYasha chegou no carro de Sesshumaru, chegaram no colégio cedo, Sesshumaru avisou que iria buscá-los no colégio e foi embora em seu conversível.  
Mal deixaram as coisas na sala, Miroke saiu atrás de algumas garotas, Sango usou uma desculpa qualquer para segui-lo, Rin foi atrás de Jacktouso, enquanto InuYasha ficou dormindo na sala.

Kagome chagara na porta da sala, esta por sinal deserta, viu o hanyou dormindo em cima da mesa, o garoto pareceu não notar sua presença no local, mas esta não se importou, adentrou a sala passando pelo hanyou, mas ao fazer isso, sentiu alguém segurar seu pulso.  
- Dá pra me soltar? - perguntou sarcástica, mas o garoto parecia não ouvir - Já pedi pra me soltar!  
- Feh! - retrucou largando o pulso da garota - Pensei que fosse outra pessoa  
- Onde está a Rin? - perguntou a garota após deixar as coisas em sua mesa  
- Foi falar com o Jacktouso... - a garota já ia saindo, mas parou ao ouvir a voz do garoto - Eu vou com você.

i REINO dos CÉUS /i 

Ayame já havia organizado tudo que ser chefinho havia lhe pedido, bateu na porta e entrou na sala do mesmo.  
- O que há Ayame? - perguntou Backtouso com um leve irritação em sua voz  
- Eu descobrir alguns fatores importantes da missão de Sango... - o chefe pediu que prosseguisse - O Miroke-sama só vai mudar o gênio dele pela Sango...  
- Não vejo problema nisso, afinal ela sabe as regras. - respondeu - Agora vá.  
"Ninguém manda no coração chefinho" - disse a si mesma se retirando da sala.

3


End file.
